killing_floor_2_character_quotesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trader
A Quarter Through a Wave: * You dented their numbers, but there are plenty left. * A solid start, but many zeds remain. * A decent beginning. Let's call that your warm up. * Good start. Now finish the job! Alle! (translation: 'Go') Nearly Done with a Wave: * Excellent! That's nearly all of them. * You've nearly cleared this batch out. Nice work. We can reopen the Trader Pod soon. * Keep it up! When you're done, I can reopen the Trader Pod. * Finish the last ones off, so I can open the Trader Pod for you. Wave Completed: * Perfect! Pod is open again. Let's get you restocked. * That was the last one. Get to the indicated pod for resupply. * Boom! Come see me. The pod's safely open. Nicely done. * Glad to see you made it through. Make for the pod and gear up. Describing a Zed: Cyst: * Cysts are the weakest of the weak, but still dangerous in numbers. * Don't forget, cysts are not strong but never turn your back on one. * The Cyst is stupid and weak, but they don't know fear. * Cysts will try to grab you if you get close. Don't let that happen. Clot: * Watch clots. They're weak and stupid, but make up for it in numbers. * Don't forget: clots will grab you if they get close. * Remember, clots are among the weakest type of zed, but deadly in large groups. * Never let clots surround you. Among of them will shred even the strongest operative. Slasher: * Remember, slashers will shred you in seconds up close. * Slashers are not to be toyed with. Their talends are razor sharp and they know how to use them. * The slasher can get through even full Kevlar in seconds. Try to keep them at a distance. * Fast and agile. The slasher can grab you. So it's probably the most dangerous type of basic zed. Crawler: * Crawlers are basically ankle bitters. Don't let them kill you. It would be embarrassing. * Crawlers can actually sneak up under corpses, so keep an eye on piles of dead things. * Watch for crawlers on walls and ceilings. Not just the floor. * Don't forget, crawlers will leap at you. Be sure you keep them away. Stalker: * Stalkers process the ability to remain almost invincible, but they are not silent. * Remember, Stalkers aren't only hard to see; they move fast enough to be hard to hit. * Acrobatic. That's one thing people forget about Stalkers. They got speed and grace. * Don't forget, some commandos gain the ability to pierce a stalkers cloak. Bloat: * Bloats are slow, fat, and disgusting. Keep your distance when killing one. They explode. * This is not just the bloat's bile. The other end it leaves... ugh... treats. Destroy them. And don't step in it. Jamai. Ugh. (translation: 'Never') * Beware the bloat's noxious, projectile bile. It can blind you and smells beyond disgusting. * Horzine scientists have noted some berserkers and medics developed resistance to bloat bile. A useful ability. Gorefast: * The Gorefast isn't only fast; it is tenacious. Remember, the head shot is your friend. * The Gorefast's blade arm is a deadly, hideous weapon up close. Don't let them near. * The basic gorefast moves slowly at range, but breaks into a sprint when he gets close to its victim. * If you break line of sight with a gorefast, they get confused and stops sprinting. Siren: * Remember, a Sirens scream damages most those caught in its direct path. * Sirens might have a deadly scream, but they do not move fast and they can be out maneuvered. * Remember, a Sirens scream can destroy grenades and shatter light bulbs. * Pro Tip: a Sirens scream does not care how armored you are. It goes straight for the flesh. Gorefiend: * Some gorefasts have two blades. They're twice the trouble. * Twin bladed gorefasts want nothing more than to get close and cut you to ribbons. Do not let them. * Gorefasts with two blades can move fast. Do not let them close. * Don't let the twin bladed gorefast get close! They'll gut you like a rotting fish. Husk: * The Husk's fireball launcher creates a lot of splash damage. Don't underestimate it. * If you get a husk too close, it will spray flaming plasma in your face. Flaming plasma hurts. * Target the fuel tank on a husk's back. It's lightly armored and prompt to exploding. * Remember, a husk close to death, might try to self detonate and take you with him. Not fun. Scrake: * Don't forget, scrakes have chainsaws. Chainsaws hurt. Lesson over. * The Scrake does not move fast, but if you let them close, their chainsaw makes things... painful. Watch for that. * Beware the Scrake's signature chainsaw gut buster move. Your guts will thank you. * Scrakes can knock you around if they get close. Which can make meleeing them tricky. Fleshpound: * The fleshpounds are pussy cats until you hurt them. Then, the whole enrage thing they do makes life interesting. * The Fleshpound can charge at you like a bull from Hell. Side step it just right and you might save your life. * Remember, when a fleshpound is enraged, it can kick like a mule. * Watch out for those spinning mallets. One hit from that can send you to your maker. The Patriarch: * The Patriarch's favorite weapon is an armed mounted mini gun. Respect it. The only thing 'mini' about it, is in the title. * Want to get close up to the Patriarch? Then, be ready for his face smash and round house moves. They both hit like freight trains. * The Patriarch loves nothing more than to tear apart both the landscape and whole teams. He' not likely to pick a favorite. He'll want you all dead. * Watch the Patriarch's rocket launcher. It's capable of firing in bursts of three and hurts like hell. * Damage the Patriarch enough, and he's capable of cloaking and healing. Not a fun combination if you're almost out of ammo. Try to keep him boxed in at all times. Hans Volter: * Watch Han's nerve gas grenades. It's deadly, but can be neutralized by a medic's healing grenade. * Get to close to Hans, and he'll inject you with a paralytic agent, and if he's hurt, suck the life right out of you. Not fun. * Hans hates people hiding. Stay out of sight to long, and he can sent a barrage of grenades that will detonate across a wide area. * Hans paralysis' ability can be interrupted by brave teammates if they're willing to get up close and personal. * Piss off Hans enough, and he can erupt into a nasty frenzy. If that happens, watch his deadly claw attacks. Player Far Away: * You want guns? Then move! * Good plan. Get as far from the Pod as possible. * Get moving! You're miles away! * You got quite a hike to get to the Pod. Move!